1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to digital signal processing, and more specifically to efficient encoding/decoding of a sequence of data frames.
1. Related Art
Encoding generally refers to converting digital values according to an approach (encoding approach) such that the encoded data can be reconverted back to the original digital values within an acceptable error level. The reconversion back is referred to as decoding.
There are several situations in which a sequence of data frames is present. In general, each data frame contains multiple values. For example, a sequence of video frames is generated while capturing images of scenes of interest. Each video frame is viewed as containing multiple pixel values, with each pixel value representing a point/portion of the captured image.
Such data frames are often encoded and then decoded. Encoding is generally performed for representing the data in a compressed format and decoding is performed to recover the original data again. Representation in compressed format can have advantages such as requiring reduced storage space, reduced transmission requirements, etc.
There is a general need to perform such encoding and/or decoding while reducing one or more of resources such as computations, memory, power, etc.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.